Beach, Sunset, and You
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Kulitnya cokelat seperti pasir pantai karena sering bergulat dengan matahari. Terkesan hangat, terlihat seksi. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti langit pantai malam hari, dan matanya cokelat berbinar seperti segelas champagne yang dinikmati ketika malam dingin di pantai. Jeonghan si Anak Pantai, kalau boleh Seungcheol menyebutnya. Seventeen Seunghan Jeongcheol Cheolhan


**Beach, Sunset and You**

 **Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan**

 **.o0o.**

Pantai, matahari sore, angin kencang dan burung camar adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aroma pantai yang segar serta deburan ombak yang menghantam lirih bibir pantai adalah hal yang selalu bisa membuat Seungcheol tertarik. Bukan pantai berpasir putih, melainkan berpasir cokelat, pantai biasa. Bukan pula pantai untuk rekreasi, lagi-lagi hanya pantai biasa. Tapi langit sore yang merekah merah di atasnya selalu sukses membuat Seungcheol tersenyum samar.

Seungcheol selalu lewat sini ketika pulang sekolah. Ia sengaja menuntun sepedanya agar bisa menghirup harumnya buih laut. Terkadang disempatkannya untuk duduk barang sejenak di pemberhentian bus, sembari mengamati anak-anak seusianya bermain _volley_ tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Selain itu, karena ada seseorang yang ditunggunya hari itu.

Namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Pemuda yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya entah berapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia baru belajar naik sepeda, waktu kecil dulu. Pemuda yang ternyata rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Kulitnya cokelat seperti pasir pantai karena sering bergulat dengan matahari. Terkesan hangat, terlihat seksi. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti langit pantai malam hari, dan matanya cokelat berbinar seperti segelas _champagne_ yang dinikmati ketika malam dingin di pantai. Jeonghan si Anak Pantai, kalau boleh Seungcheol menyebutnya.

Ia ingat betul, hari kedua mereka bertemu, Jeonghan membawa sepedanya, dan Seungcheol berusaha mengejarnya dengan sepedanya sendiri sampai terjatuh-jatuh karena masih belum lancar. Sejak kecil Jeonghan memang sudah menarik di mata Seungcheol.

"Hey, menunggu lama?"

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Seungcheol baru menyadari kalau gerombolan anak _volley_ itu sudah bubar. Dan salah satunya ini, berdiri di sampingnya yang duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh. Si Yoon Jeonghan itu, berdiri di sampingnya dengan kaos singlet dan celana pendek. Aroma keringatnya sama segar dengan aroma ombak.

"Tidak juga. Tumben baru selesai?"

"Iya, final tinggal sebentar lagi, timku tidak mau terpuruk tahun ini."

"Semoga berhasil kalau begitu" timpal Seungcheol.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan Seungcheol yang menuntun sepedanya. Tidak selalu seperti itu, hanya kadang-kadang mereka suka mengulur waktu untuk bersama seperti ini. Bertukar cerita, apapun yang ingin mereka ceritakan, sembari menikmati angin sore dengan aroma khasnya.

"Kenapa kamu pulangnya sore?" kini giliran Jeonghan yang bertanya.

"Persiapan untuk festival musik. Acaranya sudah semakin dekat, jadi kami harus benar-benar berjuang."

"Wow, kalau begitu, semangat ya. Semoga acaranya sukses." Tukas Jeonghan sembari menggamit lengan Seungcheol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seungcheol. Menghirup aroma tubuh Seungcheol yang segar, dan terus berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan pulang. Sesekali keduanya bertukar tawa

Langit sore merekah semakin merah, matahari sudah tinggal setengah jengkal. Burung camar berkoak nyaring sahut menyahut dengan suara ombak. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari tersenyum masygul, membiarkan angin senja memainkan anak rambutnya.

"Hei Jeonghan-ah." Ujar Seungcheol lirih.

"Hm?"

"Eh, tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Em... " Seungcheol memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Jeonghan lantas melepaskan lengannya dari lengan Seungcheol, sehingga ia bisa melihat Seungcheol dengan jelas "Kamu kan tahu, kita sudah lama seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini. Aku menyukaimu. Kamu tahu, kan?"

Hening. Ada jeda yang cukup canggung. Masih samar didengarnya suara camar berkoak bersahut-sahutan dan ombak yang berdebur lirih.

"Oh iya, besok pagi jemput aku, ya." Bukannya menjawab, Jeonghan justru membuka topik baru.

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan Seungcheol selalu menggantung tanpa jawaban. Seperti akhir yang sudah-sudah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum samar, mencoba memahami jalan pikiran orang yang sudah lama bercokol di otaknya.

"Baiklah, jangan terlambat bangun, okay?" tukas Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk kecil. Angin laut senantiasa membelai wajahnya.

 **.o0o.**

"Aku melihat Jeonghan bermesraan dengan Jisoo di toilet." Tukas Mingyu, "Kamu tidak cemburu?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Seungcheol tanpa menghiraukan makanannya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak begitu bernafsu untuk makan hari ini. Mungkin karena otaknya terlalu memikirkan banyak hal.

"Aku heran dengan hubungan kalian. Bermesraan, tapi bukan sepasang kekasih. Saling cemburu, tapi tidak mau berkomitmen."

"Bukan aku, Mingyu. Tapi Jeonghan itu. Aku sudah mengatakan ratusan kali padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi dia selalau pura-pura tidak tahu."

Hening. Mingyu bungkam. Bukannya tidak tahu tentang hubungan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Ia tahu benar karena ia dekat dengan keduanya. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak habis pikir. Jeonghan tidak mau terikat dengan sebuah hubungan, dan Seungcheol mau-maunya dibodohi Jeonghan. Tidak, ia tidak memihak kepada siapa pun. Keduanya benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dipihaki, dan keduanya benar-benar tolol.

Ada Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengenal Jeonghan sejak kecil. Setidaknya itu yang Seungcheol ceritakan padanya. Mereka juga berada dalam satu tim saat orientasi SMA kemarin, dan Mingyu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana saat itu keduanya saling menempel dengan satu sama lain. Jeonghan si atlet _volley_. Predikatnya sebagai pemain _volley_ mau tak mau mempengaruhi imejnya sebagai lelaki terseksi di angkatannya, sehingga teman-teman yang lain pun sudi bersusah payah hanya untuk bisa mengobrol santai dengan Jeonghan.

Lalu si Bodoh Seungcheol hanya bisa terkagum-kagum seperti orang tolol. Benar-benar tolol karena mau dibodoh-bodohi oleh Jeonghan. Mereka bermesraan, namun tak lama kemudian Jeonghan akan bermesraan dengan orang lain. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang terbengong bodoh dengan sakit di dadanya.

Menurut artikel internet yang pernah Mingyu baca, keduanya terlibat _open relationship_. Mereka bermesraan, berciuman, dan melakukan hal yang lainnya seperti layaknya kekasih. Namun tidak, mereka tidak terikat satu sama lain. Setidaknya Jeonghan yang tidak menginginkan adanya ikatan di antara mereka.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini? Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian, lalu lulus, masuk kuliah, dan sebagainya. Setelah lulus, kesempatanmu akan semakin tipis, Hun."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Mingyu. Aku-sedang-ber-u-sa-ha."

Dengan frustasi Seungcheol mengaduk-aduk makanannya, sedang Mingyu memandangi dengan sama frustasinya.

 **.o0o.**

Pulang bersama seperti ini adalah rutinitas. Tidak selalu sih, hanya saja frekuensinya lebih sering daripada tidak pulang bersama. Berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan dengan angin laut yang berhembus pelan. Lengan Jeonghan yang menggamit lengat Seungcheol.

"Kata Mingyu, kamu pergi bersama Jisoo di toilet." Ucap Seungcheol. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi sepeda yang dituntunnya. Dadanya bergejolak marah kalau boleh jujur.

"Hm?" Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya. Selalu begitu seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia ini.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Pada akhirnya Seungcheol selalu memilih mundur, seperti orang tolol kebanyakan.

"Iya."

"Apanya yang iya?"

"Pergi bersama Jisoo ke toilet. Aku memang melakukannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku cuma tanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Wajar kan dua laki-laki pergi ke toilet bersama? Para perempuan sering melakukannya. Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"

Seungcheol mengehela napasnya berat. Kejadian ini terjadi berulang-ulang, "Iya. Kamu senang sekali membuatku cemburu, Jeonghan."

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Jeonghan, sembari berjalan mendahului Seungcheol, ia berujar "Aku juga cemburu melihatmu bersama Jihoon di koridor."

Jeonghan itu selalu bisa membuat hati Seungcheol terombang-ambing. Tidak pernah ada kepastian. Hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya membuatnya tersenyum seperti idiot. Seperti sekarang ini. Dan sialnya Seungcheol selalu suka dengan sensasinya.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Seungcheol ambigu sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jeonghan. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

"Apanya?"

Langkah mereka terhenti karena Seungcheol yang menghentikannya. Ia menurunkan standar sepedanya, dan berbicara menghadap Jeonghan. Ia akan mengatakan sekarang.

"Aku suka kamu. Kamu suka perlakuanku. Apa lagi yang kurang? Seharusnya kita bisa bersama, kan?"

"Bersama untuk apa? Membasmi kejahatan?" Jeonghan tertawa kecil. Mau tidak mau Seungcheol juga tertawa, walau rasanya sedih juga. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tolol yang mengemis cinta pada seseorang. Dan faktanya memang sekarang ia sedang mengemis pada Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan, please."

Jeonghan melanjutnya langkahnya, "Kamu tahu kan, Kamis nanti aku ada final. Kamu harus datang!"

 **.o0o.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengunyah kue beras pedas yang dibaginya bersama Seungcheol.

Lamunan Seungcheol mendadak buyar. Tadi ia melamunkan apa memangnya? Ia sendiri malah lupa. Sembari terus diam, ia menusuk salah satu kue beras dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Seperti orang malas, tidak ada gairah.

"Hun!" seru Mingyu sebal pada akhirnya. Seungcheol itu suka aneh terkadang. Suka melamun sendiri. Seperti punya dunia sendiri. Seperti alien, atau hantu. Atau mungkin Seungcheol malah hantu alien. Mungkin benar kalau Seungcheol bukan manusia.

"Apa sih?!" tukas Seungcheol sembari menyomot satu kue beras lagi, "Sial, kena cabe!"

Terbatuk-batuk, Seungcheol meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Mukanya berubah merah. Bukannya tidak bisa memakan pedas, hanya saja ia tidak suka jika tidak sengaja mengunyah cabe. Yang itu tadi cukup mengejutkannya hingga membuatnya tersedak cabe. Sekarang tenggorokannya seperti terbakar, dan wajahnya merah seperti orang habis menangis.

"Kamu sih, mengganggu saja." Rutuk Seungcheol lagi. Posisi Mingyu memang selalu serba salah di mata Seungcheol.

"Ya ampun, aku kan Cuma bertanya. Kenapa sesewot itu?" justru Mingyu yang jadinya sewot, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Seksi?"

Seungcheol kembali menenggak segelas air. Setelah berdehem pelan, tenggorokannya mulai membaik. "Jangan memanggilnya begitu"

"Oke, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jeonghan, hm?"

"Masih begini-begini saja."

Mingyu sempat bengong sebentar, lalu tersenyum tengil "Dasar payah. Eh omong-omong jangan lupa cetak rundown untuk gladi bersih Kamis depan. Eh tapi dengar-dengar, rundown-nya ada yang berubah?"

Seungcheol mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali menyomot kue beras, "Iya, si Brengsek Ketua OSIS bilang acaranya terlalu lama. Sarannya sih band tamu dipangkas. Rasa-rasanya Junmyeon si Ketua OSIS itu minta dipangkas juga rambutnya."

"Harusnya dia bilang waktu presentasi tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Iya, si Chanyeol ketua panitia juga sempat marah karena waktu kurang dari satu minggu, Junmyeon baru bilang. Padahal kita sudah ada kontrak dengan band tamu. Kalau begini caranya, mau tidak mau ya parade pembukaan sama penutupan yang dipersingkat."

"Padahal club tari sudah latihan dari minggu-minggu lalu untuk paradenya. Sayang sekali." Timpal Mingyu yang kemudian disambut anggukan ringan dari Seungcheol.

"Club tari tetap tampil, tapi hanya di pembukaan saja itupun durasinya juga dipotong. Closing ceremony-nya hanya diisi pengumuman juara."

Sembari mengusap rambutnya, Seungcheol menghela napas. Rundown yang baru belum ia serahkan pada ketua panitia. Ia rasa, ia harus buru-buru menemui Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sial, Kamis depan Jeonghan ada final!" tukas Seungcheol.

"Lalu? Maumu? Bolos gladi, begitu?"

"Yaa. Iya sih. Eh tapi tidak mungkin juga. Nanti siapa yang handle rundown?"

Mingyu mendengus sewot, "Itu tahu sendiri, kan?"

"Aku harus datang di final. Jeonghan bisa marah kalau sampai aku tidak datang."

"Jeonghan terus yang dipikir. Padahal belum tentu juga Jeonghan memikirkanmu." Seungcheol lantas memukul Mingyu dengan sumpitnya.

"Ih! Tusukku jadi kotor kena rambutmu!"

"Bodoh! Rambutku yang kotor kena tusukmu!"

Lalu Seungcheol mengambil tusuk yang baru dan kembali mencomot kue beras yang hampir habis. Air mukanya mendadak berubah keruh. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sembari mengunyah kue beras yang masih ada di mulutnya.

 **.o0o.**

Panas matahari musim ini membuat segala persiapan parade menjadi gila. Sana sini berteriak gusar dengan _megaphone_ di tangan. Ada pula yang marah-marah melalui _walkie-talkie_. Anggota club _marching band_ satu per satu tumbang. Matahari memang tidak main-main kali ini.

"Soonyoung ke Seungcheol. Club _marching band_ masuknya masih lama?" tanya Soonyoung di line seberang menggunakan _walkie-talkie_ -nya.

"Sebentar. Sound system-nya tidak mau bekerja. Ini masih diperbaiki." Sahut Seungcheol. Di sebelahnya ada Mingyu yang masih mengutak-atik _amplifier_. Ada juga Chan si adik kelas yang mengipasi Mingyu sementara dirinya sendiri kepanasan.

" _Marching band_ kan tidak perlu _sound system_?"

"Iya, tapi penarinya perlu" jawab Seungcheol sedikit gusar. Seharusnya Soonyoung ingat kalau ditengah-tengah _marching band_ masuk lapangan, penarinya juga masuk. Lalu setelah _marching band_ selesai dengan perform-nya, penarinya yang ganti tampil dengan musik dari sound system.

"Kalau masih lama kusuruh mereka minggir dulu."

"Iya, suruh mereka minggir dulu saja."

Mingyu menoleh sekilas ke arah Seungcheol yang tampak tidak sabaran, "Siapa?"

"Soonyoung. _Marching band_ -nya mau dia suruh minggir dulu. Masih lama, tidak?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Kabelnya ada yang putus, man!"

Dengusan pendek keluar dari bibir Seungcheol. Gladi bersih ini tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya. Panas, penampilnya datang terlambat, sound system bermasalah, apa lagi setelah ini? Dengan gusar Seungcheol melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam 2, final _volley_ sudah akan dimulai. Seungcheol tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut kecewa Jeonghan saat ini mendapati dirinya tidak kunjung datang.

"Tes tes" suara Chan menggema di penjuru lapangan.

"Sudah bisa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kamu lihat sendiri." Dengus Mingyu sembari bersedekap jumawa.

Lantas Seungcheol meraih _walkie-talkie_ -nya, "Seungcheol ke Soonyoung. Persiapkan _marching band_ -nya. 5 menit lagi masuk."

"Soonyoung ke Seungcheol. 86!"

 **.o0o.**

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Band yang akan berkompetisi esok hari satu persatu melakukan gladi bersih. Seungcheol yang gusar berkali-kali mendengus tidak tenang. Berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, lalu kertas rundown acara. Begitu, terus bergantian. Seharusnya persiapan gladi bersih selesai sekarang. Kalau saja peserta tidak datang terlambat, kalau saja sound system tidak bermasalah, kalau saja... Intinya, kalau saja semua berjalan lancar, ia pasti sudah melesat ke pusat kota sekarang.

Penampil ke 10 sudah turun panggung, pemandu acara ganti naik ke atas panggung.

"Seungcheol, ada yang salah?" bisik Junyoung, salah satu bawahan Seungcheol.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Kamu buru-buru mau pergi?"

"Emm" Seungcheol bimbang, antara mengaku atau tidak, "Sebenarnya iya"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masih di sini? Sana cepat pergi, biar aku yang urus sisanya." Junyoung menepuk bahu atasannya sembari tersenyum kecil, "Aku bawahanmu yang paling terpercaya, kan?"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Seungcheol. Tekanan-tekanan yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya seperti hilang begitu saja. "Aih, kalau begitu, titip acaranya, ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Serahkan padaku!" tukas Junyoung sembari memandangi Seungcheol yang menghilang di belokan.

 **.o0o.**

Seungcheol ingat betul, pertandingan _volley_ dimulai pukul 2 siang. Setidaknya itu yang Jeonghan katakan. Berapa lama sih pertandingan _volley_ biasanya? Setengah jam? Satu jam? Berapa pun itu yang pasti sekarang Seungcheol sudah terlambat. Bahkan sangat terlambat. Jarum pendek pada jam di tangannya hampir menunjuk angka 4. Stadion pasti sudah sepi. Membayangkannya membuat Seungcheol mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya.

Dugaan Seungcheol benar. Stadion sudah sangat sepi, tampak dari parkiran yang sudah begitu lengang. Yang ada tinggal sampah bekas makanan dan minuman berserakan. Sekarang yang tersisa di pikiran Seungcheol saat ini hanya Jeonghan. Di mana Jeonghan sekarang? Apakah dia menang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Mungkin hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah datang ke rumah Jeonghan. Menemui pemuda itu dan minta maaf secara langsung. Mungkin satu atau dua kaleng minuman dingin dan beberapa bungkus snack bisa membantu.

"Aku menunggu sampai lumutan, kamu nggak sadar?"

Baru ketika Seungcheol hendak memutar balik sepedanya, ia melihat sosok Jeonghan berkacak pinggang. Pemuda itu tampak berantakan. Rambut lepek, wajah super berminyak, dan tas yang diselempangkan asal-asalan. Seungcheol tidak bisa membaca raut muka Jeonghan. Pemuda itu tampak biasa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku capek, ayo pulang!"

 **.o0o.**

Bagi Seungcheol, senja di pantai menyimpan memoar cantik tentang masa kecilnya. Tentang bagaimana lirihnya ombak menyapa kaki-kaki kecilnya, tentang bagimana sendunya matahari terbenam, dan lagi tentang bagaimana manisnya cinta yang ia puja. Bagi Seungcheol, duduk berdampingan di dermaga dengan Jeonghan seperti ini lebih dari cukup. Tidak perlu wine mahal, atau masakan seafood terkenal. Cukup sekaleng soda, dan Jeonghan di sampingnya. Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Jeonghan balik bertanya. Tangan kanannya memainkan pasir, membuat pola acak yang tidak Seungcheol pahami.

"Menang atau kalah?"

"Menurutmu?" suara Jeonghan berubah lirih. Pandangannya fokus ke depan, menatapi matahari yang kian habis dimakan malam.

"Maaf aku terlambat" tukas Seungcheol kemudian. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk meminta maaf.

"Bukan masalah, sih. Tapi pertandingan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada kamu yang berteriak memberi semangat" usainya, Jeonghan menoleh menghadap Seungcheol sembari tersenyum tipis. Seungcheol terhenyak, senja terlalu lancang memainkan emosinya sekarang. Melihat Jeonghan yang ditimpa cahaya orange keemasan mau tak mau membuat dada Seungcheol berdebar habis-habisan.

"Jeonghan..." desah Seungcheol pada akhirnya. Dadanya bergejolak terlampau hebat.

"Mungkin tahun depan tim ku menang"

"Jadi, kalah?"

"Siapa bilang?" tukas Jeonghan sembari tersenyum tengil. Pandangannya kembali lurus menatapi matahari yang sudah habis di peraduan. "Berandai kalau tahun depan tim ku menang bukan berarti tahun ini kalah, kan?"

"Jadi, menang?"

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, "Akhirnya"

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu!" Seungcheol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Jeonghan yang ikut tergelak saking bahagianya.

"Thank's!"

Ada jeda kecil setelahnya. Cukup canggung karena ombak menyapa bibir pantai dengan begitu perlahan, seolah sengaja membiarkan keduanya tenggelam dan semakin terjerumus dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jeonghan-ah"

"Hm?"

Seungcheol meraih wajah Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap manik sewarna _champagne_ itu dalam-dalam dengan dada yang berdebar. Angin malam yang kencang bahkan tak membuatnya gentar. Ia masih menyelami kedua manik itu dalam-dalam.

"Dengar baik-baik, Jeonghan-ah. Kurasa ini adalah terakhir kali aku mengatakan ini, bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Jeonghan diam. Pria itu membiarkan kedua tangan besar Seungcheol menangkup di pipinya yang dingin. Ditatap Seungcheol seperti itu, ia menggigil.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lirih. Ia tak sanggup berbicara lantang, Seungcheol telah menyelam terlalu dalam pada dirinya dan membuatnya menggigil hingga lemas.

"Aku serius. Maksudku, bisakah kita menjalin hubungan? Jadi sepasang kekasih bukan hal yang buruk, kan?"

Jeonghan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua tangan Seungcheol dan menariknya turun dari wajahnya, "Seungcheol, kamu tahu kan aku tidak mau terikat dengan hubungan apapun saat ini?" ujarnya sembari meremas jemari Seungcheol memohon pengertian.

"Tapi kenapa? Kamu juga mencintaiku, kan?"

"Ya, dan kamu tahu itu. Tapi kamu juga tahu aku tidak suka terikat dengan hubungan asmara apapun" Nada bicara Jeonghan berubah semakin sendu, "Karena ketika cinta itu hilang, semuanya bisa berubah"

Seungcheol diam termangu, membiarkan tangannya lemas dalam genggaman Jeonghan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kendati ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Biarkah saja seperti ini, mengalir seperti air. Kalau kita berjodoh pun, Tuhan tidak akan tinggal diam, kan?" ujar Jeonghan lagi.

Seperti menemukan harapan baru, tangan-tangan Seungcheol akhirnya kembali memiliki kekuatan untuk balik meremas tangan Jeonghan.

"Tujuh tahun lagi" tukas Jeonghan, "Kalau tujuh tahun lagi kamu masih serius mencintaiku, katakan di depan ayahku"

"Jeonghan..."

"Aku ingin menikah di usia 25 tahun"

Seungcheol tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia menyambut Jeonghan dengan kecupan kecil di bibir sebelum akhirnya tergelak saking senangnya.

"Sekarang, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti air."

 **.o0o.**

"Seungcheol-ah, kamu lihat, Jeonghan dan Wonho bergandengan mesra"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Jeonghan yang tengah menggamit lengan Wonho. Ia tersenyum tipis, sedang Mingyu berbisik nyinyir.

"Biarkan saja" tukas Seungcheol singkat sembari kembali fokus pada novel di tangannya. Baginya, Wonho bukan masalah besar. Setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah selangkah lebih di depan daripada para pesaingnya. Yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang adalah tetap mencintai Jeonghan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kemarin kamu marah-marah lihat Jeonghan seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang biasa saja? Sudah menyerah, man?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melamarnya di depan ayahnya tujuh tahun lagi" jawab Seungcheol. Ia menutup novelnya dan mulai beranjak dari bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Kelas sudah semakin sepi karena teman-temannya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar kelas, lagi pula perutnya lapar sekarang. Makan di kantin sebentar tidak akan membuatnya terlambat ikut pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Tujuh tahun lagi? Kamu gila?!"

Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan mata keduanya bersiborok. Pemuda pantai itu tersenyum tipis dengan tangan Wonho melingkar di bahunya. Seungcheol balas tersenyum manis tanpa memutus kontak mata, kemudian berujar singkat.

"Ya, karena kami akan menikah di usia 25 tahun"

Baik, mulai sekarang Mingyu enggan ikut campur.

 **.oFINo.**

 **Halo, apa kabar? Lama juga ya ga post FF hehehe.**

 **Percaya atau tidak, fanfic ini aku tulis sekitar tahun 2012 pake couple ekso, pas masih SMA dan abis hectic-hectic-nya ngurusin parade musik, makanya temanya agak nyerempet ke parade-parade gitu ya. Tapi entah kenapa aku stuck, dan baru iseng ngelanjutin sekarang, padahal Cuma nambah dua scene terakhir. Makanya kalau dirasa-rasa, dua scene terakhir sama atas-atasnya gaya bahasanya rada beda. Abis bingung gimana mau ngeubahnya. Akhirnya cuman nambahin dikit-dikit banget biar ga terlalu 'njeglek'. Tapi buatku tetep keliatan hahaha.**

 ** **Sempet malu juga mau nge-post karena menurutku ini cheesy banget. Ya maklum aja dulu pas SMA aku masih alay dan demen yang cheesy-cheesy gitu. Tapi sayang, udah ditamatin juga masa ga di-post hehehehe. Penggambaran Jeonghannya juga kurang pas, karena Jeonghan kulitnya putih. Demi cerita aku bikin jadi tan seksi gitu hehe. Jadi ya, aku berharap semoga kalian tetep suka hehehe.****

 **Last, makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, dan kalau kalian berkenan, minta reviewnya doong :). Btw jangan lupa vote Hoshi di Hit The Stage yaa. Penasaran banget liat dia di Hit The Stage gimana huhuhu. Vote di auditiozine season – 2 (hilangkan spasinya). Tenang aja, ga butuh akun kok! Vote 1 di HP 1 di komputer boleh laah hahaha.**


End file.
